The New Girl in DC
by SMACbaby
Summary: Sam is the new girl. Newt is her next door neighbor. Will their friendship be taken the the next level or will it crash and burn like Sam and her parents relationship. And let's not mention school and the drama of friends...
1. The boy next door

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 1 of my new Story for cory in the house. Hope you like it. Read and Review please and thank you :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mother!" Samantha Kensington stood at the top of the stairs of her family's new house. Her curly blond hair bounced slightly below her shoulders and her bright blue eyes blinked back tears. "Mother." Her voice was quieter, sounding helpless as it echoed into the Kensington's new home. Her mother appeared at the bottom of the staircase, looking up at her daughter.

"What is it now Samantha Grace?" The look in her mother's eyes was piercing and sent a shiver down Sam's spine. Apparently, her mother was not very happy.

"Mom, the name's Sam." Her mother sighed and shook her head. "And I just wanted you to know that I am not happy with you and Frank's decision to move here." Sam crossed her arms and looked down at her mother.

"Well frankly I don't give a damn Samantha Grace. You live here and you're going to like it." Her mother stared back at her. Sam blinked back tears again and stormed off to her room. Slamming the door behind her, she stood in her empty room, with only a bed and a few boxes in it. _Frankly I don't give a damn?! Frankly, when do you ever give a damn? _She thought, looking out the window at the house next door. She saw a boy about her age, standing in his front yard. He wasn't doing anything, just standing. _And frankly, he looks hot. _She added to her thoughts. After debating with herself for quite sometime, she decided to casually walk down to the mailbox to realize it was Sunday and there was no mail.

As the garage door opened, the light of Washington, D.C. poured in. Sam shielded her eyes and walked out, only to see the boy still on his lawn. Being a rather hormonal girl, she found the sight of an extremely good looking boy, rather peculiar, considering what he was doing, which was in fact nothing. Opening the mailbox, she looked in only to find that there was no mail, to her "surprise". Walking back down the driveway to the house, the boy looked over at her which made her stop in her tracks. He waved and smiled at her. She waved back and continued walking to her house. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blond mess of hair coming towards her.

"Hey wait!" The boy called after her. She turned around to find herself face to face with the boy next door. He was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt with some skateboard logo on it. His light blonde hair was longish and fell effortlessly into his bright blue eyes. Sam felt the butterflies in her stomach, but would never dare let that be known to the boy.

"Hello." Sam replied casually. As casually as she could muster.

"Hi! I'm Newt Livingston the Third. You must be new here." He extended his hand. Sam obliged and shook it quickly before taking her hand out of his. Blushing slightly she replied with a faint nod.

"I'm Samantha Kensington, and yeah we just moved here from San Fransisco, definitely not my choice." She added.

"Awesome. What school are you going to?" Newt asked her.

"Uhm, some prep school. I forget the name of it." Sam rolled her eyes at the thought of school. Especially prep school.

"Washington Prep?" Newt asked.

"Yeah that's it!" Kelly said, pointing at Newt.

"No way! That's where I go. Awesome." He said in a goofy way. His tone was so laid back, so California surfer dude, so totally what Sam loved.

"Really, cool. Well now I know I'll know at least one person there." Sam said thankfully.

"I'll introduce you to my friends Meena and Cory." Newt offered.

"Really? Great, I have a feeling making friends is going to be fun this year." Sam replied in an over sarcastic tone.

"Making friends is fun! Yeah, we're in a band, DC3." He added.

"That's so cool! Do you play gigs and stuff? I'd love to hear you guys play sometime." She said flirtatiously. Newt brushed hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah that'd be awesome." Newt replied, smiling.

"Well I better get unpacking. Lots of boxes and half the stuff I'd like to have out for tomorrow." Newt laughed.

"Want any help?" he offered. Sam thought about it for a moment, the shook her head.

"I think we can manage." She said, smiling. "But thanks for offering."

"Yup! Well see you at school!" Newt waved goodbye and jogged back to his house. _This is going to be an amazing year._ Sam thought.

Once inside the house, Sam was stopped by her step dad, whom she called Frank.

"Where have you been?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Uhm, outside, I just met our neighbors, well one of them at least." Sam could feel herself smiling as she told her father who she had met.

"I see." He said, raising one eyebrow.

"Yup." She said, attempting to walk away. Frank grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" His hand gripped her arm so tightly; she could feel his hand practically on her bone. She shook off his hand.

"To my room." She replied, annoyed. Frank sighed and walked away, leaving Sam standing there. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists at her side. Then there was a knock on the door. She walked down the hall and opened it, only to see the familiar face of Newt standing there.

"My mom made you guys a pie and she wanted me to bring it over." He held out a gorgeous looking pie.

"Thanks Newt." She said, taking the pie and smiling at him.

"Samantha Grace, who's that?" Sam's mother appeared behind her. "Oh, hello?"

"Hi, I'm Newt Livingston the Third. I live next door. My mom wanted me to being you guys over this pie she made." Samantha shoved the pie into her mother's hands, who looked at it questionably.

"Well that's…kind." Her mother smiled so fakely, but Newt didn't seem to notice. "Won't you come in and have a piece?" Newt shrugged and smiled.

"Sure!" He said happily stepping into the Kensington house. He followed Sam and her mom to their kitchen and took a seat with Sam at the table. Her mom cut a piece of pie for each of them and they ate it.

"This is really good pie!" Sam exclaimed, taking another bite.

"Yeah it's my mom's special pie. It's awesome." Sam laughed. She laughed every time he used the word awesome.

"Did you know there's a park and pool club in this neighborhood?" Newt asked, breaking the silence while they ate their pie.

"Really? I love parks and swimming!" Sam said, remembering the times in her San Fransisco neighborhood with her friends. "Say, do those friends of yours live around here?"

"Cory and Meena? Meena lives in the Bahavian Embassy, and Cory lives in the White House." Newt said shrugging. Sam's eyes widened.

"The White House? Bahavian Embassy? Dang!" Newt laughed. Sam wasn't used to this kind of living. She was just an average California girl.

"Yeah you'll meet some pretty interesting people at Washington Prep." They talked and laughed for a couple more hours. _I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. _Sam thought.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Reivew lots! Thank you!**


	2. Washington Prep Day:1

**Alrighty folks heres chap 2 of New Girl in DC. So remember i don't own anything but Kelly, her over annoying parents and the stupid air head Renee **

**Review mucho. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sam opened her locker and put her magnetic mirror on the door. As she looked at her reflection she noticed the girl two lockers down from her. The inside of her locker was covered with pictures of guys with fur vests on and her backpack was rather peculiar. She turned back to her reflection and saw Newt coming up behind her. She quickly fixed her hair and turned around, only to see him talking to the girl with the weird backpack. She scowled. Then she saw Newt point at her while he was talking to the girl. They both walked over to her.

"Hey Newt!" Sam said, shutting her locker.

"Hey Sam. I'd like you to meet Meena. Meena, Sam. Sam, Meena." He gestured to the girl standing next to him.

"Oh you're the one that lives in the Bahavian Embassy right?" Sam asked, remembering her and Newt's conversation.

"Yeah. Did you just move here?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah, from San Diego. I live next door to Newt now." Sam and Newt both smiled. Meena looked at them curiously. Just then another boy came over the Newt and Meena.

"Dude I had my underwear in the wash this morning and I took it out and…" He noticed Sam standing there. "Oh…Uhm….hello." Cory looked at Sam up and down. Sam blushed.

"You must be Cory." Sam said as the group moved out to the quad.

"Yeah…" Cory said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Newt told me." Sam said, reassuring him she wasn't a stalker or anything.

"Move!" Some shoved Sam aside causing her to fall on the grass.

"Dude, Fletcher, watch where you're going!" Newt told the person who pushed Sam down. Sam jumped up and brushed herself off.

"It's fine really." She looked at the boy. He was very tall and big, probably a football player.

"You're pretty. Want to go out with me sometime?" Fletcher asked Sam, putting his arm around her. She looked at him weird.

"Let me put this into words you might understand. No." She shook his arm off and walked away with Newt, Meena and Cory following.

"Ah Miss Kensington I see you've met Fletcher." A boy with slicked back hair and dress pants on walked up to her.

"Stickler what do you want?" Meena asked the boy.

"I'm here to introduce myself to Miss Kensington here." Stickler took Sam's hand and shook it.

"Alrighty then." Sam said once he released her hand.

"So I'm guessing you miss San Diego don't you." Sam turned to the others.

"How'd he know I'm from…?" She started.

"He knows where everyone is from. He pretty much stalks people." Meena said, thinking about how he always stalks her. Sam made a faint 'oh'.

"I want to reassure you that the welcome committee will be sure to send you a nice welcome fruit basket." Stickler said, entering something into his cell phone.

"We have a welcome committee?" Newt asked, scratching his head.

"Well, I've just formed one recently." Stickler said, looking around.

"How recently?" Cory asked, confused.

"Very recently. Can we drop this subject ok?" Stickler yelled.

"Uhm, I have to go to English now so I think I'll get going." Sam pointed into the school and started off.

"Wait I have English too!" Newt called after her. She stopped and waited and they walked off talking and laughing.

* * *

"I see we have a new student in here. Well welcome to advanced algebra." The teacher slammed a book on Sam's desk. None of her new friends were in that class and she was surrounded by older peers. She glanced around nervously and her glance was met with either smiles or glares. The girl in front of her turned around and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Hello!" She said a smile on her face. A fake one, but one at that and Sam was thankful for it.

"Hi." Sam replied opening her book and looking at the page. The girl shut her book which made Sam focus her attention on her.

"I saw you talking to Newton today." The girl said.

"Yeah, he's my neighbor. We've sort of become friends." Sam replied, interested in where this conversation was going.

"I see. You know we should really hang out sometime." Sam shifted uneasily.

"Yeah, and sorry don't mean to be rude, but what's you're name?" The girl smiled.

"Renee Watson." The girl said proudly. The bell rang and the class got up.

"I'll call you sometime Sam." Renee said, and left. _How'd she know my name and how's she gonna call me if she doesn't know my number? _

* * *

Later on Newt asked Sam if she wanted to hitch a ride with him home everyday. Since her parents weren't home and he had a driver, he figured it was easier for the both of them. They both got climbed into the car and sat there. Sam noticed the particular look on Newt's face as he told the driver about Sam. Not only that but his looks didn't fit his tone of voice. She wondered how someone so good looking could sound so stupid.

"Well the driver can't seem to understand the concept of next door, so I guess you can just get out at my house and walk over." Sam smiled but she secretly hoped Newt would invite her over. "Or you could come over and check out our band room, but I don't know if you want to…" Sam held her hand up to stop him.

"You have a band room? I'd love to see it!" Sam exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Newt smiled. The finally arrived at Newts house. He led her into the band room. Immediately she jumped up.

"Holy…this is your band room. God your real room must be amazing." Newt beamed. _Thank god she likes it. _He thought. He watched her step onto the stage and she took the microphone.

"Last time I held a mike. I ran off stage and puked." Sam and Newt laughed.

"You sing?" He asked sitting on one of the chairs in front of the stage.

"A little. You play?" Sam gestured the guitar.

"A little." He said shrugging.

"How about we do a little song." Sam said hopping down and grabbing Newt's hand, pulling him onstage. He grabbed his guitar and pulled up another mike.

"What shall we sing?" Newt asked as he tuned his guitar.

"I don't know…how about…nah." Sam said, shaking her head

"No, there's no such thing as a bad song. Well maybe there is but…whatever." She tried to be encouraging.

"I really love The Little Things by Colbie Caillat." Sam said shrugging

"Oh I love that song!" Newt said jumping up and down like a little kid at Christmas. Sam gave him a weird look but shrugged.

"I think we have a winner." Sam said laughing. Newt started with the guitar entrance. Slowly, Sam walked up to the mike.

"The little things you do to me, are, taking me over I wanna show ya, everything inside of me oh like a nervous heart that is crazy beating…" Sam continued singing but looked at Newt playing on his guitar. She was surprised he knew the song. He looked up and smiled, which made her fumble the words but Newt kept on playing giving her a reassuring nod.

"So back up back up take another chance Don't you mess up mess up I don't wanna lose you Wake up wake up this ain't just a thing that you Give up give up don't you say that I'd be Better off better off, sleeping by myself and wondering If I'm better off better off, with out you boy…" After the chorus was over Sam loosened up a bit. By the second verse she was so into it.

"Better off better off, sleeping by myself and wondering if I'm better off better off, with out you boy, so don't just leave me hanging on…" Sam let out a sigh. It was in relief and in satisfaction with herself.

"Dude that was awesome!" Newt yelled high fiving her.

"You love to say awesome don't you?" Sam asked, laughing. "And you were really good to might I add." Sam added flirtatiously. Newt smiled.

"Hey did you want to do some English homework together since we're in the same class. I'm not getting this book you guys started reading." Sam asked, going to her back pack. Newt took off his guitar and laid on one of the couches, leaving no room for Sam to sit with him so she took another chair.

"It's really a book about how Jeremy is faced with the fact that he is cursed with that inoperable disease and has to fend for himself out in the open streets of Manhattan. Oh and in chapter five he hits a girl with a fish." He laughed and sat up.

"What's going to happen between him and his friend Penny?" Sam asked flipping through the book.

"Well, I shouldn't give away the whole book, but, he and Penny fall for each other, go out and on their 4 year anniversary he dies." Sam looked horrified.

"I think they're kind of sweet though, Penny and Jeremy. They have some chemistry together." Sam closed her book and set it down.

"Sam, don't be silly, they don't take chemistry they take biology." Newt said, seriously. Sam looked at him as if he has two heads. They looked at each other for a moment, looking into each others eyes, a real connection beginning, but they looked away before they felt anything.

"Do you know who Renee Watson is?" Sam asked curiously. Newt nodded, but unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, she's a year older than us I think." Newt said shrugging.

"Do you like her?" Sam asked, pausing between you and like.

"Not really." Newt answered not knowing why she was asking this. Sam let out a sigh of relief in her mind.

"Oh cool." Sam said, casually. "So some crazy History class we have right." Sam tried to get off the subject.

"Dude I know. But it's cool how you got to join me and Cory's group for the project." Newt said excitably.

"You mean Cory and I." Sam corrected.

"But you joined our group, it wasn't your group." Newt said, confused.

"No I was just correcting….oh never mind." Sam's cell phone went off in her pocket.

"Dude you're pants are singing. They got some good tunes too." Her ringtone was this is for Real by motion city soundtrack. While Newt played air guitar to the song, Sam answered it.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Samantha Grace where are you, you should've been home when your father and I got home." Sam looked at the clock. Guess time flies when you're having fun.

"Uhm, sorry mom, guess Newt and I lost track of time." She confessed.

"Newt! The boy from next door? What are you doing?" Her mother questioned warningly.

"Well, he offered to give me lifts home after school and well he asked if I wanted to check out his band room and I obliged and then we ended up playing a song and talking about English homework. Look I said I was sorry mom." Sam said frustrated.

"Get home right now young lady!" Her mother scolded. "You're father and I are going to have a long talk with you about some choices of yours."

"He's not my dad! He's my step dad!" Sam yelled into the phone, slamming it shut.

S'everything alright?" Newt asked, standing up and getting her bag for her, knowing she had to go.

"Not really. My mom and step dad are probably the strictest parents ever. My mom flipped out just knowing I was here." Newt looked bummed. "But they let me have a life sometimes." Newt smiled and handed her her bag.

"See you later Newt." Sam and Newt looked at each other for a moment, blushed and looked away. Sam waved and headed out the door. Newt let out an exasperated sigh, grabbed his backpack off the floor and headed up to his room.

* * *

**Sooooooo did you like it...love it...hate it? hopefully you didn't hate it ( so review and let me know. the sooner the reviews the sooner the next chapter :)**

**yours truely -SMACbaby**

**oh and p.s. the song is the Little Things by Colbie Calliat (spelling?)**


	3. One heck of a year

**Hey guys, uhm ok so i don't own anything but Sam. And Review becasue i haven't gotten any reviews and thats sad.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Samantha is that you?" Sam heard her mom's voice calling from the kitchen. Sam snapped her finger and muttered 'shoot'.

"Yeah I'm here." Sam said gloomily as she walked to the kitchen. She saw her mother and Frank sitting at the kitchen table. Her mother patted the seat next to her. Sam sat down and folded her hands.

"Samantha, now that you're in a new town and a new house and we want to set some ground rules." Sam groaned. In her family ground rules meant limited everything and no time for fun.

"Where have you been anyways? We both got home and the doors were all locked and there was no sign of you?" Frank asked, folding his hands on the table.

"I was next door at Newts. We were doing homework and he was helping me understand the English book we're reading. That's all." Her parents looked at each other.

"And that brings us to the first rule we have established. School first, friends second. Rule two. When you're out, you have to call us every 30 minutes. And rule 3, your curfew is 10 pm." Frank cleared his throat when he was done.

"Sounds fair I guess." Sam muttered. "Can I go now? I want to check out the park Newt was talking about." Her parents sighed and nodded. Sam got up, went to the garage and took out her bike. She got on and rode off down the road. The street ended in a dead end, and there was a path that led to a secluded park that not many people knew about. Sam rode her bike down the path but stopped at the end. Sitting on top of the monkey bars was none other than Newt. _How ironic. _Sam thought.

"Hey there stranger." Sam said hopping off her bike. Newt whipped around.

"Who…oh hey Sam." Newt said hopping down the monkey bars.

"What cha doing?" Sam asked, walking over to the swing set.

"Nothing just, hanging around. What are you doing here?" He asked following Sam and sitting on a swing. She leaned against one of the poles.

"My parents just finished telling me their new rules." Sam groaned again.

"At least your parents don't think you're a disappointment." Newt said shrugging.

"I would rather have them think that then expect so much from me." Sam said sadly. "Why do they think you're a disappointment?"

"Incase you didn't notice sometimes I say really stupid stuff." Newt said. I laughed. "I mean it's not like I'm stupid, I just get some stuff other people don't and some people understand stuff that I don't. Do you get what I'm saying?" Sam took time to process what he just said.

"I get you. I think." Sam said, thinking. "You're not that stupid I bet." Newt smiled.

"I'm not I just get distracted some…that's the biggest bird I've ever seen!" Newt pointed at a bird in the sky. Sam gave Newt a weird look. "See!" He said flailing his arms in the air. Sam giggled. _Haha, ADD much?_

"Well at least you can make people laugh." Sam took a seat on the swing next to Newt.

"That is true. And I play a mean air guitar." Newt added, demonstrating.

"That is true." Sam said laughing. "Well, I can…hang upside down from the money bars." Newt looked at her suspiciously.

"Alight, do it then." Newt said, pretending not to believe her. Sam stood up and walked to the monkey bars. She climbed up and hung upside down. Newt walked over and looked at the upside down Sam. He turned his head upside down too.

"You're face is all red." He said, pointing at her forehead.

"It's all the blood rushing to it." Sam said, pulling herself up so that she was sitting on top of the bars. "My parents are so annoying. I mean Frank isn't even my parent, he's my step parent!" Sam said, jumping down.

"Parents…they are so annoying. Mine hates my band." Sam glanced at her watch and looked at the sun.

"It's getting late. I have to get going." Sam said heading over to her bike.

"I should get going too. Ride you home?" He asked gesturing to his bike. Sam smiled.

"Sure." They hopped on their bikes and rode home.

* * *

It was the next day at school. Cory and Newt were talking at his locker.

"So dude, what's up with you and Sam?" Cory asked, looking at Sam and Meena talking at Sam's locker.

"What do you mean?" Newt asked.

"Dude c'mon it's obvious that you like her. I mean like 2 nights you called me and would not shut up about your trip to the park." Cory looked at Newt and crossed his arms.

"Look dude, I don't like her. She's just really nice ok." Cory shook his head.

"Sure." He put his hand on Newt's back and led him away.

* * *

"You and Newt are like a yak and its wooshna." Meena said. _Umm…what?_

"Is that good? And before you answer, Newt and I are just friends ok." It had been a few days since the park and Newt and Sam had hung out almost everyday and a couple with Meena and Cory.

"You know you like him." Meena said, trying to weasel the information out of Sam. Sam shook her head.

"He is kind of cute with his cool hair and his funny way of talking. But I don't like him." Sam added.

"Uh huh sure." Meena said and they both walked to their next class.

* * *

Math class was the only class Sam didn't look forward too. Besides the fact that she was barley getting a C, Renee was getting on her nerves.

"You know Newton Livingston?" She asked for the umpteenth time. Sam sighed.

"For the millionth time, yes I do." Sam said, annoyed.

"Isn't it cute how is hair always bobs when he walks. You know he's class president." Renee wouldn't end up getting him, if Sam had anything to do with it.

"I have to finish my worksheet." Sam said, taking a pencil out of her backpack.

"You don't like him do you?" Renee asked?

"Course I don't." Sam said not entirely telling the truth.

"Good." Renee said in her best snotty voice she could and turned around.

"This is going to be one heck of a year." Sam muttered to herself shaking her head.

* * *

**yeah it was kinda a little dinky fill in but w.e so REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE or else i wont post anymore so ha P**

**lots o' love SMACbaby**


	4. So Close

**Hey guys, Happy Holidays. Christmas has been busy so its been hard trying to update. Hope you like this one!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hey guys!" Sam greeted her friends and walked over to the table they were sitting at. It was lunch and everyone ate their lunch outside. Sam sat down with them and pulled out her PB&J sandwich and banana.

"Girl don't you get hungry?" Cory asked looking at his sandwich, pudding cup, water bottle, granola bar and string cheese.

"I'm trying to take care of my hot bod." Sam said sarcastically taking a bite of her sandwich. "Hey, you guys want to come over after school and hang out. I mean it's Friday and…" Before she could finish everyone had agreed in going to her house after school.

"And the transportation will be provided by yours truly." Newt said bowing in his seat. Everyone mock applauded him.

"I'm kinda glad your parents got rid of the helicopter. It used to be so loud when you got picked up." Meena started making noises like a helicopter.

"Girl, what are you doing?" Cory asked. Meena stopped.

"Alright so we'll meet up here after school and we'll go to mi casa." Sam said excitedly.

"Awesome!" Newt exclaimed. The bell rang and the group waved goodbye to each other and headed off to their classes.

* * *

It was after school and Sam was waiting in the quad for Cory, Newt and Meena.

"The little things you to me are taking me over I wanna show ya…" Sam sang as a gust of wind threw her off balance. She knocked into someone.

"Hello to you too!" Newt said smiling.

"Oh sorry, wind caught me off guard and…" She was interrupted by Cory and Meena arguing.

"Meena we're not using that in one of our songs!" Cory said.

"Why not? It's a traditional line in most Bahavian songs." Meena said, throwing her arms in the air.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Sam asked, walking over to them with Newt.

"Meena wants to do some stupid ritual during one of our songs!" Cory said, crossing his arms.

"It's a sacred ritual to the gods." Meena said, striking a weird pose. Sam tried to hold in her giggle, so it sounded more like a cough-it didn't work all that well.

"Please, girl, you look so weird." Cory said as they all looked at her weirdly.

"I really look weird?" Meena asked sadly.

"Girl, you know I'm just playing." Cory said, smiling. Just then, they heard someone honk the horn of a car.

"Hey guys, that's Ricardo." Newt said and they left for the car.

* * *

They had arrived at Sam's and stood in the doorway. They all looked around but nobody commented about how extremely gorgeous it was. Maybe it was the fact that they all had amazing houses too. Sam led them into the kitchen and they all took a seat at the counter except for Sam who went to the pantry.

"We have, ultra chocolate granola bars with twenty-five percent less sugar, we have organic raisins, we have…you guys don't want any of this junk." Sam closed the cabinet. "Sorry, my mom's a fitness guru with some of her own videos, which explains all the health junk." Sam shrugged and went into the cabinet above the fridge and pulled out a bag of 50 less sodium chips and tossed them at them.

"So what do you want to do?" Sam asked, gesturing to the entire house.

"Do you have a sick band room?" Newt asked.

"No but I have a pretty amazing basement. C'mon." Sam motioned for them to follow and took them to her basement. One wall had a screen on it, almost covering the entire wall. There was pool, foosball and air hockey table, plus two couches. They gathered everyone in a circle.

"How about we play some spin the bottle?" Sam said, pulling a bottle out from under the couch.

"You play it often?" Cory asked, looking at the bottle.

"Oh no, I just put that under there a couple of days ago." Sam said laughing.

"Who wants to go first?" Meena asked, looking around the group.

"I say we draw straws." Newt said.

"Alright Newt, let me just pull some straws from under the couch." Cory said, looking at Newt.

"I will." Sam said offering. They shrugged as Sam spun. It landed on Newt. Her heart raced, and she could feel her cheeks getting red. Newt thought his heart was going to explode. They both leaned across the circle. They were just about to kiss when the door to the basement flew open.

"Samantha Grace are you down here?" Sam's mom's voice rang down the stares. She hastily hid the bottle back under the couch.

"Yeah, me and my friends are down here." Sam called back, shoving the chips under the couch too. Her mother's sneakers thudded on the wood stairs and soon Sam's mom was looking at the 4 teens.

"Hi Mrs. Kensington!" Newt said, waving at Sam's mom.

"Yes, you're that boy from next door. Uhm, Lewt was it?" Her mother asked, clearly not caring what the boys name was.

"Newt." Newt said, completely oblivious to the mispronunciation.

"Mom this is Cory and Meena." Sam said motioning to them.

"Right, well, hope you all are…enjoying yourselves. Samantha if I could see you upstairs please... " Her mother said, eyeing her daughter's friends before running back up the stairs, not waiting for her daughter and not wanting to be late for her afternoon jog of ten miles.

When she got up there her mom had already gathered her water bottle and "jogging necessities" in her horrendous fanny pack. _Really! Who even uses those anymore?_ Sam thought.

"Sam what are you doing down there? The door was closed! And-" her mother lowered her voice, "there were boys down there! What did I tell you? What are my rules? Do you not care what I say?" Her mother's voice was rising slightly so she took a breath and calmed down. Sam took that opportunity to start talking.

"Mother! It was Newt and Cody! They are not going to do anything! Besides Meena is there with me! We were just going to work on our homework!" Sam cried, trying not to roll her eyes at her mom's ridiculous rules.

"Who cares? They can do anything! Homework, it's Friday! And what about eating down there? I thought I told you! Always eat on the table! What if you spill?"

"MOM!! Go start your jog!" Trying to keep from yelling at her mom she turned to go back downstairs. And when she got there, the group was waiting for her.

"Is your mom always so, uhm," Meena whispered to her.

"Weird and awkward, yes." Sam finished her sentence.

"I was going to say stuffy, but that works too."

"You guys wanna continue the game?" Cory looked at Newt and Sam. Both blushed and shook their head, as Meena elbowed him. "Dang girl that hurt!" Meena just shrugged.

"So guys…what do you want to do?" Sam asked, clapping her hands together. She tried hard to think about how close she and Newt had come to kissing. He was so cute, and they were so **close**. Of course her mom had to ruin everything...

"We can go to Newts and practice?" Cory offered startling Sam out of her Newt involved day dream. She tried no to look bummed. She really had wanted them to have a fun time at her house, but she guessed they weren't.

_Who's to blame for that one?_ Sam thought, her mind wandering back to her mother. They all agreed and got up and walked to Newts house. Newt walked next to her the whole time. She was buzzing with excitement...she didn't want to look disappointed-but what if Newt took that as a sign she didn't like him? Her mind was once again going off when Newt coughed. Finally he decided to talk to her.

"You look bummed." He said.

"I can't wait to hear your band! If everyone plays like you play it should be amazing!" _Like our kiss could have been_. But on the outside she put on her best fake smile.

* * *

**Hey so that was chapter 4. Hope it was alright. Review lots! Thanks and Happy Holidays once again!**


	5. Help, Spying and Emails

**this one's a little short sorry! **

* * *

Chapter 5

Sam looked in shock at the two people she saw standing about 10 lockers down from her. She could see the two out of the corner of her eye while she unloaded her books into her locker from her backpack. There stood Newt and Renee talking. Renee was twirling a strand of hair and giggling and Newt was talking animatedly while gesturing wildly with his hands. She watched them for a while. Finally Renee shut her locker and walked away. Newt turned around and saw Sam at her locker. She immediately whipped her head around to look at the inside of her locker instead of the gorgeous blond boy she guessed was walking over to her right now. In fact, she was right. Newt stood on the other side of the door waiting for her to close it. She shut the door, put her backpack on and looked at Newt. As much as she was expecting him to be there, she jumped slightly.

"Hiya!" He said in his usual happy tone.

"Hey Newt." Sam said, turning to walk away.

"Hey, wait up!" Newt said, running to catch up with her. "What's the rush? We've got like 10 minutes until homeroom."

"I don't know." Sam said shrugging. "I saw you and Renee talking." Sam said, stopping to get water bottle from the vending machine.

"Yeah, she had a question about some chemistry homework." Newt said, shrugging as they walked in the courtyard. _Didn't look like she wanted any help with homework, _Sam thought while taking a swig of water.

"She's in our grade chemistry?" Sam asked. _So she's stupid huh? _Sam thought. Newt nodded and they sat at one of the tables outside, putting their backpacks on the table. "Want to help me with the History homework? I'm not getting this whole Revolutionary War thing."

"Sure." Newt said, pulling his binder out of his bag as Sam did the same. "So basically it started in the 11 colonies of America." _Wrong. "_And it went until like 1785 I think". _Wrong. "_So the reason it started was because some dude shot up this important dude and then war broke out." _Wrong, that's World War two. So much for the "help"._ Sam totally knew all of these answers, there was only one obvious reason she wanted "help" from Newt. And of course he couldn't figure it out.

* * *

Little did Sam and Newt know that in the bushes by their tables, two of their friends were hiding, planning on how to get them together.

"I think we need to do something about them." Meena said, looking at them through binoculars. Cory and Meena were both dressed in dark camouflage, had war paint on and had some of Sticklers high tech listening devices.

"Why are we in here again?" Cory asked, indicating his camouflage hat.

"Because they just need a little nudge on getting together. They totally like each other, they just won't admit it. Sh!" Meena pressed her ear to a small black box. There was a microphone on one of the trees by their table that they had planted their earlier.

_"And the president was?" Sam asked._

_"George Washington." Newt said confidently._

_"And it started when?" Sam asked, tapping her pencil._

_"1777." Newt replied. Sam let out a sigh._

_"Who knew so much happened in just 8 years." Sam said._

_"I thought it was 6 years?" Newt asked._

_"No Mr. Thorn said 8 yesterday." Sam said defensively._

_"Ok." Newt said in his usual preppy tone. _

Meena stopped listening to the conversation. "I've got a plan." She said mischievously.

"Aite, what are you thinking?" Cory asked.

* * *

"And that brings up to 1778 when…"The bell cut Newt off.

"Oh I think I get it now, thanks Newt!" Sam and Newt looked around for a moment. Newt held out his hand for a high five. Sam laughed and high fived him.

* * *

Sam decided not to go home after school with Newt. Instead she went to the library with Meena. They had to research some information about nuclear chemistry for their chemistry projects.

"So I saw you and Newt talking today before homeroom." Meena said, breaking the silence between them as they sat at the computers.

"I didn't see you or Cory this morning." Sam said, eyeing Meena.

"Cory and I just happened to walk by when you guys were both looking at some paper." Meena's answer seemed to satisfy Sam and they both went back to typing.

"Whoa, look at this." Sam said, pointing to her computer screen. She had gotten an email from an unidentified source.

Sam- Hey it's me, Newt. Meet me at the park at 5. Awesome! –Newt

Meena smiled. Sam looked at her with her 'are you up to something' look. Meena just simply went back to typing.

* * *

Sam didn't know that Newt wouldn't have been able to bring her home anyways because Cory had asked him to go to the computer lab with him so he could finish his Math project.

"Dude, check this out!" Newt said, pointing to his screen.

Newt- Hey it's me, Sam. Meet me at the park at 5. Can't wait – Sam

Newt studied it for a while, looking at who it was from.

"It say's that it's an unknown source that it's from. Wonder who sent it?" HE asked, looking at the screen hard. Cory sighed at his friend's stupidity and simply pointed to Sam's name.

"Oh haha right." Newt said laughing. He was blushing a bit and couldn't stop smiling. He secretly wondered what she wanted, but he wasn't going to say that out loud. _Maybe she's going to profess her undying love for me. Then I won't have to do it first!_

* * *

**So what's gonna happen between Newt and Sam. Review to find out :)**


	6. I didn't send you this!

**I actually got some reviews lol yay! Here's chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Sam stood in the middle of the park, holding onto her email that Newt sent her. She shivered as a gust of wind blew right into her. She heard the crunching of leaves behind her, so she turned around to see Newt walking towards her. He too had a piece of paper in his hand.

"Hey, I got your note." They said together.

"My what?" They both said, again in unison. They held up their papers, then took the others and read it.

"I didn't send you this!" The both exclaimed reading the emails.

"So if I didn't send you that, and you didn't send me this, that means that someone else must have sent both of these." _Meena_ Sam thought at the same time Newt was thinking _Cory._

"Well this is extremely awkward." Sam said, clapping her hands together. Newt smiled and nodded.

"It's really cold outside." Newt said, shivering. A rustle in the tress's made them both jump and look up.

"Did you just…" Sam started pointing at the tree.

"Yeah I did." Newt answered looking up. They both studied the tree for a moment and were about to look away when the "tree" sneezed.

"Bless you!" Newt yelled to the tree. Sam gave him the weirdest look and walked toward the tree, peering up at it.

"Cory?!" Sam exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. The tree shook for a minute then Cory came crashing out of it.

"I'm aite." He said, jumping up.

"Hey Cory, what were you doing up in that tree?" Newt asked.

"Newt, he was spying on us. He was the one that sent the letters. Him and Meena." Sam said, rolling her eyes. Meena stepped out of the bushes and smiled weakly at Sam who looked away.

"I told you Meena, I told you don't mettle I said Meena don't do anything. Did you listen? No, you didn't! Thanks, thanks a lot." Sam walked off, steaming with anger.

"Sam!" Meena called after her, but she was long gone. Meena sighed.

"See I knew we shouldn't have done this Meena." Cory said, looking at her.

"Well you sure didn't make that apparent when you agreed to do this!" Meena said, crossing her arms.

"Guys, chill. I'm sure she'll come around." Newt said, looking in the direction she left.

* * *

But Sam did the opposite of come around, she avoided Cory and Meena at all costs. Meena swore that she looked at her a couple of times and looked like she was either gonna start crying or she was going to murder her.

"I wonder why she's all upset about this." Cory asked as Meena, Newt and him ate lunch and watched Sam eating at another table.

"I'm not gonna lie it was a little embarrassing." Newt said, drinking his juice box. He finished it but continued sucking through the straw, creating that really annoying slurp noise.

"Newt would you stop that!" Cory said chucking Newt's juice box, hitting Sam in the back of the head. She whipped around, glared at Cory which lightened into a small smile and a giggle, then turned around.

"Maybe she's not mad." Meena said shrugging.

"Maybe…" Cory said thinking.

* * *

Cory spotted Sam at her locker after school. He slid next to her and watched her until she closed her door.

"Hey Sam!" He said, smiling.

"Baxter." She replied looking away.

"Look we didn't mean to make you mad." Cory said, soon Meena and Newt appeared at his side.

"Yeah we didn't mean to make you all crazy." Newt said.

"We just don't understand why you went all crazy." Meena said. No one was left in the school, so Sam hit her locker.

"That was so embarrassing!" Sam cried. "It happened at my old school too! My friends tried to set me up and it created this huge mess. I didn't want that to happen. I mean now I bet you feel bad because you know I like you." Sam said, slightly blushing and looking at Newt.

"Why would I feel bad?" Newt asked, puzzled.

"Because I know you don't like me back, and you probably don't want to hurt my feelings by saying you don't like me back." Sam looked at Newt.

"No not at all. Actually I, I have to go to the bathroom." Newt said turning around and leaving. Sam sighed.

"I knew it!" She said, turning to leave. Meena stopped her.

"Want to come over and spend the night?" Meena asked.

"Sure!" Sam said and they both headed off to Meena's limo.

* * *

At Meena's house they set up sleeping bags in her living room. Her parents were in a meeting so they were home alone until late. The both made mini pizza bagels, intense sundaes and watched a bunch of scary movies. It was 11:30 at night and neither of the girls were tired.

"It's weird because I've never had someone sleep over. I can never have Cory or Newt sleep over." Meena said.

"Awkward!" The said together. They laughed.

"It's late and I'm not even tired, I feel like dancing!" Sam got up and started dancing like a crazy person.

"We should prank call Newt and Cory." Meena said, rubbing her hands mischievously.

"This doesn't sound like the Meena I know." Sam said smiling. "Good for you!" She slapped Meena high five.

"Want to dial Newt first?" Meena asked.

"Wait should I do my…little old lady voice, nerd voice, ditz voice, or Chinese voice." With every voice she said, Sam said them the way they were. (I don't think that makes sense.)

"Ha do the nerd one." Meena said, passing Sam their phone. Sam dialed the phone and put in on speaker. A groggy Newt picked up.

"Hello?" Newt asked.

"Hi Newt, it's Iris. I don't think you know me but I think you're really cute." Sam said, trying not to laugh. Meena was muffling her face with a pillow.

"Iris? That's cool because I read a book in English and the character had that name too!" Newt said excitedly.

"Shoot!" Sam whispered to herself.

"Iris?" Newt asked.

"Yeah, I'm here!" Sam replied.

"Sorry but I kinda like someone right now. I'll talk to you on Monday though okay?" Sam's eyes widened.

"Who do you like?" Sam asked slowly.

"Oh, no one." Newt said, pausing.

"All right, see ya!" Sam said, laughing and snorting to get the full geek affect.

"Yeah bye." Newt said, hanging up. Meena took the pillow away and burst out laughing.

"You…gotta…call…Cory…" She said in between laughs. So, Sam dialed his number, put it on speaker phone and waited.

"Hello?" Cory said, answering the phone.

"Hey yo, Cory is ya girl Shaniqua!" Sam semi-yelled into the phone.

"Shaniqua?" Cory asked hesitantly.

"I know my girl Taquilla is at ya crib, so just let her know that Manny is gonna be so crackin' when he finds out where she at." Sam said in the best ghetto voice she could get.

"Sorry but, there's no Taquilla here." Cory answered again hesitantly.

"Check in yo closet, under yo bed everywhere I know she there." Sam said.

"You know I can file a missing person report or something." Cory said.

"Ya know what. Neva mind fool. See ya Cory!" Sam said, hanging up. The two girls burst out laughing imagining Cory's face after she hung up.

"Sam you are defiantly coming over here more often!" Meena said, turning the TV on.

"Defiantly!" Sam replied, lying on her sleeping bag. Meena looked at her.

"Do you really like Newt?" Meena asked. Sam nodded shyly. "There's a dance next month you should ask him before the Renee girl does." Meena said, making a face.

"Maybe." Sam said shrugging. _Maybe…_

* * *

**Heehee so what's gonna happen with this dance hmmmm?**


	7. One word: Renee

**Hey guys heeeeeere's chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7 

_Monday morning was awful for Sam. She had a math test that she didn't study for, her locker was jammed and she over heard some of the worst things she's ever heard about her that day. It all started at her locker before homeroom…_

"So I saw Newton on Friday with those girls, Samantha and that weird foreign girl Meena or whatever." Renee's friend and sidekick Christy said as they stood at Christy's locker 4 down from Sam's. Sam's head was behind her locker door so they couldn't tell it was her. She listened to their whole conversation trying to keep her face hidden.

"Please, I'm not threatened by them." Renee scoffed, checking out her hair in Christy's locker mirror.

"Well I don't know, Newt gives that new girl rides home and to school everyday and I saw them laughing and talking the hallways about five times on Friday." Christy looked at Renee, hopeful that her information will be useful Renee just sighed and checked out her teeth and hair in the small mirror.

"Christy, please, he feels bad for the poor newbie having no friends. It's not like she's prettier or anything than me." Renee looked at Christy expectantly. "Right?"

"You're so much prettier that her!" Christy said, placing a hand on Renee's shoulder.

"I know. Still, something has to be done. I've got just the thing." And with that the girls were gone. Sam poked her head out from behind the locker door and shut it. Looking around, she walked to Meena's locker on the other side of the school.

* * *

Sam was just going to round a corner when she heard the familiar voices of Renee and Christy. 

"Do you think he'll know?" Christy asked nervously.

"Please, he won't know and he won't care. Once we're through here, she'll wish she never moved here from wherever she was from." Renee said evilly. Sam took a deep breath and turned the corner looking at the two girls. They stiffened, smiled fakely and walked away. Sam gulped nervously, scared of what to come. She arrived at Meena's locker and Newt and Cory were also there.

"Hey guys." Sam said unenthusiastically. Her friends noticed how she kept her head down, hair in front of face. Way off from the usual bubbly greeting.

"Uhm how come ya'll aren't all 'life is beautiful' Miss Ray of Sunshine this morning?" Cory asked drawing a rainbow in the air with his hands.

"Well though recent events this ray of sunshine just overheated and died." Sam said, leaning against the locker.

"What happened?" Newt asked, seeming concerned. Sam was glad he asked. She was glad he was concerned and she realized no matter what Renee would do, he couldn't, correction, he wouldn't stop caring.

"One word. Renee." Sam said, slightly groaning. Meena made a face.

"Renee Watson?" She asked. Sam nodded. "That's girls nastier than my angry Bahavian grandma when a yak eats her garden." They all looked at her weird.

"You said it." Cory said.

"So I guess we just wait and see what happens." Sam said shrugging. The bell rang and the group nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

Newt was sitting in chemistry studying the worksheet the teacher had just passed out. He heard someone take the seat next to him and looked over to see Renee sitting there, she too studying her worksheet. 

"Do you, like, get this at all?" She asked him, pointing at one of the problems on her worksheet.

"Not really." Newt said, turning his worksheet upside down.

"You know I was talking to Samantha today." Renee said changing the subject.

"So I heard." Newt said not looking up from his paper.

"She came up to me and was like 'Renee I need you to tell Newt something for me' and I said 'sure of course' and then she said 'could you tell him that I don't need rides to school anymore' and I said 'sure, why don't you want to tell him' and she said 'I don't know just do it ok' and I said 'okay then I'll let him know' then she just left." Newt thought for a second. _I thought Sam said Renee was upsetting her. I wonder who's telling the truth. _

"Trust me; don't bring it up with her because I think she's embarrassed she couldn't tell you herself." Renee said, almost whispering. Newt nodded and returned to his worksheet, not noticing the grin forming on Renee's face.

* * *

The next day Sam sat on her couch with her backpack on, waiting for Newt. If you haven't already guessed, Renee lied. She checked the clock. _He was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. _She tapped her foot impatiently. She looked out the window and noticed his car not in the driveway. She groaned. Could he have possibly forgotten about her? 

"Why do Frank and Mom have to leave for work at like 5 in the morning?" Sam asked stepping outside. "Guess I have to walk." She glanced at her watch. "Make that run!" She sprinted down the street.

* * *

Sam arrived at school just before the bell rang. She entered the school out of breath, sweaty and her hair in a mess from the wind. She walked to her locker, trying to avoid the eyes on her. Her 3 friends were walking toward her and they looked at her, wide eyed.

"What…happened?" Cory managed to get out, looking at her hair.

"Why didn't you pick me up?" Sam asked Newt, glaring at him.

"Renee said…but you said…and I couldn't tell you…." Newt looked so confused, Sam felt bad for him.

"Renee!" Sam said, stomping over to her locker.

"Sam I really thought you said…" Newt stopped when Sam turned around. Sam rubbed her lips together and rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how embarrassing this is right now? Yelling at you, with my hair like this, with everyone watching." She gestured to all the kids watching them. "Just go away." Sam said, turning and walking away.

"Gee that's too bad!" Newt heard Renee call out from the crowd of kids. Renee and Christy burst out laughing. Newt scowled at them and went to find Sam, followed by Cory and Meena. They found Sam kicking a locker nearby.

"I've never been so humiliated in my life!" Sam yelled, walking up to the three. Then she glared at Newt. "You." She pointed at him and walked towards him, causing him to walk backwards.

"That's it mister, that's the last straw, I swear if I wasn't in school right now I would…" She had pushed him into a locker.

"Don't hurt me!" Newt cried blocking his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Why would I hurt you?" Sam asked, backing away from him. "All this time I've been giggling and blushing and singing and finding excuses to be mad at you and all I manage to get out of you is a don't hurt me. That's great. Great for me. The one guy that I actually like, I freak out and make him think I'm going to kill him. I really screwed up. I better go tell Frank to find a new job because…" Before Sam could finish, Newt did something he never though he'd be able to do. He kissed Sam. He scooped her up mid sentence and kissed her in front of his friends. When they were done, Newt and Sam looked down the hall to see Renee's face red with furry. She stormed away followed by Christy.

"Did he just…" Cory stared to ask Meena.

"Uh huh." She interrupted.

"Did you just…" Sam started, pointing at Newt.

"Yeah I think I did." He replied, astonished and proud of himself.

"And did I just…" Sam asked herself.

"Yeah I think you did." Meena whispered in her ear. Both Newt and Sam looked at each other and blushed. For the first time instead of ignoring the feeling they both got at the sight of each other, they accepted it and took it to the next level.

* * *

By her locker Renee furiously brushed her hair, looking at her reflection. 

"How could he choose her over me? How could he kiss her instead of me? How could he not choose me?" Renee stopped her brushing and looked at Christy furiously. Christy smiled weakly and shrugged.

"Well there is the dance this weekend." Christy reminded Renee and an evil smile appeared on both of their faces.

"Oh yes, there is going to be a dance, a dance nobody will ever forget." Renee and Christy laughed and headed off to class.

* * *

**Uh oh! What's gonna happen at the dance...tune in next time :)**


	8. Cinnamon

**Hello! Here's chapter 8! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed you guys are great!**

* * *

Chapter 8 

Newt stood on the doorstep of Sam's house. He wore dark jeans and a red polo. He rang the door bell, ruffled his hair and waited for someone to answer the doorbell. Sam's mother and father both answered the door.

"Oh hello Newt. Honey this is Newt, you know from next door. He's taking Samantha to the dance." Newt heard footsteps running down stairs.

"Mom I told you, it's Sam not Samantha. Oh hey Newt, ready to go?" Newt stared at Sam. She was beautiful. She had on a purple shirt and black stretchy pants.

"What…oh yeah the car's over there." He pointed to his driver. Before her parents could say anything, Sam grabbed his hand and pulled his away from her house. She yanked him into the car.

"Ow, I think you almost tore my arm out." He said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry, it's just if we stayed any longer my parents would have probably strip searched you." Newt laughed nervously.

"I hope everything goes alright at the dance." Sam said worriedly.

"I'm sure everything is going to go fine. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Sam and Newt met up with Cory and Meena at the dance. They hadn't gone together, but Sam figured they might dance together. Sam looked around and spotted Renee and Christy in a corner, watching her. Sam looked away quickly and pulled Newt onto the dance floor. 

"Alright now, welcome to Washington Prep's first dance of the year!" The DJ yelled into his mic. "Let's get this party started!" The lights stared blinking and the strobe lights kicked in. Everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs. Dancing with Newt, Sam never felt better. She felt like this is where she wanted to be, with Newt. Meena started dancing with a boy from Sam's History class, and Cory was hanging with Candy Smiles.

"I'm glad that you're dancing with me." Sam said, though Newt seemed to be looking somewhere else. _I hope it's not Rene. I think that dress she's wearing is supposed to be a shirt!_

* * *

Sam and Newt had stopped dancing and walked over to the punch bowl. Sam spotted Renee making her way over to them closely followed by Christy. She whispered what she saw to Newt who groaned. 

"She cannot take a hint can she?" He whispered back, making Sam giggle. The two girls approached the punch bowl where Sam and Newt were. They poured a cup, smirked at the two and walked a couple feet away, watching them.

"Newt, I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Before leaving she quickly glanced at the smiling Renee. As soon as she left, the two girls waltzed over to Newt, Renee dumping her punch on the way, without Newt noticing.

"Newt, would you be so kind as to fill my cup for me. I'm so thirsty." She handed Newt her cup, who obliged politely and filled her cup. Two older peers ran by them and stopped.

"They are making an announcement about the couples dance." They announced.

Renee smiled gleefully and pulled Newt into the crowd. He tried to resist but her grip on him was very strong and forceful. Christy took the liberty of staying back to talk to Sam.

* * *

Sam was back from the bathroom and headed over to the punch table, expecting to find Newt, but instead only saw Christy. She looked around for a moment. 

"Looking for Newt?" Christy asked, handing her a cup of punch. Sam sniffed it, eyeing Christy.

"Yeah. This smells like cinnamon. Is there cinnamon in this? Because I'm allergic." She eyed Crystal who took a sip of her own and shook her head. Sam chugged the punch and took off to find Newt, not noticing the smile that formed on Christy's face.

* * *

Sam bumped into Meena on her way to find the boy she had gone to the dance with and didn't seem to be with at the time. 

"Sam what's wrong with your face?" Meena asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked laughing. Meena took out her compact mirror and shoved it in Sam's face. She screamed.

"What could have caused that?" Meena asked, whisking her away to the bathroom.

"I don't know, but I want to find…" Her voice started to get horse.

"What?" Meena asked.

"I...I…never mind." Meena and Sam entered the bathroom, trying to cover up the spots on her face.

_Meanwhile_

"Newt why aren't you dancing?" Renee said, putting his hands on her hips and he swayed awkwardly.

"Where's Sam?" He asked, looking over Renee's shoulder. Renee let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why do you care? If she really wanted to even be here with you, don't you think she would have found you by now?" Newt shrugged.

"I guess." He replied. Renee smiled.

"I thought you'd see it my way." She said, leaning in and kissing him. Sam stood in the crowd watching. She watched her kiss him but she also watched him not pull away. Meena rubbed her back.

"I can't take this anymore." Sam said, her throat burning from her allergic reaction. Sam stormed out followed by Meena. She secretly hoped Newt had seen her but realized that he was too busy with Renee.

* * *

**It was kind of short, i promise the next one will be longer! Review purrtyyyy please :)**


	9. When's the next plane out of here?

**Hey ya'll whats up? This is chapter 9 and the second to last one in this story so next chapter is that last one. Tear Tear. So i think that Sam's reaction is a little drastic but w.e hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 9 

Sam sat quietly in the back of her mom's car. She had used a pay phone in the school to call get a ride back home.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Her mother asked tersely.

"Nothing." Sam mumbled, whipping a tear from her cheek.

"Samantha, there's obviously a reason why your face is blotchy and why you have red bumps all over you and why your throat is disgustingly huge. Did you have any cinnamon?" Her mom asked, taking a sharp turn down a street.

"I think I might. This girl, Renee, wanted Newt so badly; she was going to do anything for him. I saw them, dancing and she kissed him. I'm so stupid for thinking I could actually win." Sam expected her mother to laugh at her pathetic explanation, but her mother actually frowned.

"Some school year huh? And it's not even the end of quarter one yet." Her mother said, stopping suddenly at a stoplight, causing Sam to lurch forward only to be choked back by her seatbelt.

"Yeah." Sam paused. "Mom, can we move back to San Francisco, I don't want to be here anymore."

"Samantha, I cannot believe you just asked that. We just paid a lot of money to buy this new house and you want to be selfish and ask to move back." Sam sighed, knowing that was going to be her mother's reaction.

"However," her mom started. "Your Aunt CC has wanted you to visit her, I feel bad for all this recent events that have happened to you. I could arrange for you to spend the rest of the school year there, back in San Francisco." Sam smiled. CC was her favorite aunt. She was thirteen years younger than Sam's mother, and slightly eccentric with a passion for bargain shopping.

"That would be great, I could see Ryan and Jess and Liam and Kayla and Isaac." Sam went on and on and her mother, for the first time in a while, smiled while talking to her daughter.

* * *

Renee and Newt walked through the dance together, until Meena grabbed Newt and pulled him into a crowd.

"Newt are you stupid?" Meena asked.

"Well sometimes my parents…" Meena 'grr-ed' at him.

"Sam left."

Newt's facial expression hardened. "Good, she ignored me anyways."

Meena looked shocked. "Oh you definitely have been hanging with Renee too long. We're leaving right now…" She tried to pull him away but he refused.

"I've got to go find Renee." He shook off her hand and walked away. Meena stared at him as he walked off, completely surprised at his best friend.

* * *

When she got home, Sam ran up to her room, took out her suitcase and began shoving everything in it. Downstairs, her mom was calling her Aunt CeCe, arranging for her to stay there. Sam was sad she was leaving, leaving behind good memories and at least one good friend. But she knew it was best, because seeing Newt everyday would just be painful, and she hated pain. She knew she had lost and she accepted it.

"I hope he doesn't forget me." Sam said to herself. "I hope he can never get over me."

Her mother entered her room, smiling.

"Good news, your aunt would be thrilled to have you stay the rest of the school year!" Sam jumped up and down.

"When's the next plane out of here?" Sam asked.

"Well your father and I figured that this weekend would be the best time for you to go." Sam sighed.

"Thank god tomorrow's Friday!" She yelled.

* * *

The next day, the word about Sam leaving was all over the school. Sam looked away from everyone who was looking at her but that was hard to do since everyone seemed to suddenly know who she was.

"Sam is it true?" Meena asked, running up to her as she dumped everything into her backpack.

"Yup, as of tomorrow, its goodbye Lincoln and hello Hollywood." Sam closed her locker and started walking away.

"Wait, aren't you even sad you're leaving?" Meena asked causing Sam to stop in her tracks.

"Of course I'll miss you, and Cory sort of, but nobody else." Sam shrugged. "Stop the world, I want to get off!" She said, over dramatically. The girls laughed as they walked to class, passing Renee and Newt at his locker, the girls didn't even look.

"Newt, I can't believe we had so much fun at the dance!" Renee squealed, touching his shoulder.

"Yeah, totally." He said, sort of unenthusiastically. Renee sighed.

"Newt would you stop thinking about her, move on, get over her, I'm sure that's what she wants." Newt shrugged.

"I'll try." He said, looking at Renee.

* * *

Newt swallowed hard as he approached Sam, nervous as ever.

"So I hear you're moving back to San Francisco." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Sam raised her eyebrows.

"That's right. I'm there until next school year." Newt frowned.

"Why?" He asked.

"Like you care." She said and walked off, leaving him in the dust. Renee walked over to him.

"Was that Samantha I just saw you talking to?" Renee asked.

"Yeah it was. Renee I've got to stop her from leaving. She can't go back to San Fran!" Newt jogged off to find Meena leaving Renee steamed and annoyed.

* * *

"Meena!" Newt called down the hall to his best friend.

"Yes Newt?" She replied.

"I've made a big mistake! I need to know when Sam's flight is!" He was yelling even though he was two feet away from her.

"Newt shush! And her flight is at 4 tomorrow afternoon, now she's gonna be there at least an hour…" Newt darted away before she could say anything more.

* * *

Saturday at 3 pm, Sam waved goodbye to her mother as she stepped into the airport. She looked at her ticket and found the area of her flight. She waited and line and looked around. It was the last time she would see DC in along time. It was finally her turn. She handed the lady her ticket, and her luggage. The lady handed her ticket back and pointed her in the direction of the metal detectors. She sighed as she went through dumping her carry on on the conveyer belt. She walked through the over head metal detector thing and grabbed her bags. She arrived at the terminal and she still had 30 min to spare. She figured she'd wait in the terminal.

She gazed at the gigantic planes just outside the window she was sitting by. She looked around at the other people. Men in suits reading the paper, women with many little children, and some crazy over buff security guards.

"The little things you do to me…" Sam started to sing before she heard a faint yelling in the distance.

"Excuse me…move…get out of the way!" She snapped her head over to see a man pushing his way though the crowd, followed by a bobbing blond head. _It can't be…_

* * *

**Oh dun dun dun... :) hehehe**


	10. Couldn't let you go

**Aw last chapter it's sad i know :'( Well hope you liked the story and this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Move!" the man pushed through the crowd of people and stared at me before moving, revealing Newt standing behind him. Sam cocked her head at him as he grinned from ear to ear.

"Newt?" Sam asked as he ran towards her.

"Sam, I don't want you to leave." Newt replied grabbing her arm.

"How'd you get past security and everything?" Sam asked sitting down, still in shock that Newt was standing there, trying to stop her from leaving.

"My dad's college buddy works as a security guard. I told him my story and he ran though the crowd, dragging me behind." Sam laughed.

"Why do you want me to stay? What about Renee?" Sam asked, looking down.

"What about her?" Newt said, causing Sam to look up. "Sam, ever since I met you, I thought you were cool, and pretty." Sam blushed. "I remember when you got mad about the emails we got, and I remember how mad I was at Cory because I thought you'd never talk to me again. And then Renee told me you didn't need a ride and I was stupid and believed her and then you got mad again. But then I decided that I had to tell you I liked you, and so I kissed you." Newt paused and looked around. Sam looked at him, hoping he'd continue.

"Then at the dance, Renee got the best of me again. I found out you were leaving and decided that I couldn't let you go." Sam hugged him impulsively. He hugged her back.

"Newt, I don't want to go. It's just, the thought of loosing you to Renee, and knowing that she'll keep torturing me, even when she's won, that thought just kills me." Newt nodded.

"Alright, give me your bag, and we'll talk to the airline about getting your others." Sam nodded and handed him her carry on. He wrapped his free around her shoulders and held her tight.

* * *

It took a lot of persuasion, but they finally got all of her luggage. Newt's father's friend got them a cab. They thanked him but refused the cab, saying that Newt's driver was parked in the parking lot. They walked there, rolling luggage and carrying it. His driver welcomed both of them and sped off to their homes.

The car parked in Sam's driveway but she didn't get out. She sat back in her seat and sighed.

"I don't want to go home right now." Sam said quietly to Newt. He nodded and realized her parents would probably freak that she didn't go and that they 'wasted' their money on her ticket. Newt told the driver to drive to the Liberry; they both could hang out and talk there.

* * *

When they got to the Liberry, Sam and Newt walked in, hand in hand. Newt's driver parked in back of the place and waited for them to be done. First person to 'welcome' the two was Renee.

"Oh, hello Samantha. Back so soon?" She asked, looking from Sam to Newt.

"And you. What are you doing with her? I thought I told you to meet me here at 6?" Renee said, glaring at Newt. He noticed a guy walking behind Renee carrying two smoothies.

"And who's that?" Sam asked, pointing to the guy.

"Peter! I thought I told you to stay at the back of the restaurant." Renee tried to whisper, though her voice was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hey Peter!" Newt waved at the boy.

"Hi Newt! And you know I'm claustrophobic Renee." He complained. She sighed.

"Guys this is my friend, Peter." She said giggling and wrinkling her nose.

"Ew you're my cousin!" He replied, putting the smoothie down and walking away.

"Renee was just flirting with her cousin!" Some girl cried out. The Liberry was full of laughter. Sam noticed how mortified Renee looked.

"Renee, you're pathetic!" Sam cried. "But even you don't deserve this torture." Sam said, more quietly. Renee looked at Sam puzzled. "Renee you've been mean to me, tried to steal my boyfriend and try to pretty much kill me but…" Sam paused.

"Guys this isn't funny!" Sam yelled to everyone in the Liberry. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her. "Look, Renee may be mean to a lot of people here, but that's no reason to stoop down to her level." There were murmurs as Sam stopped talking.

"Thanks Samantha." Renee mumbled.

"Don't mention it." Sam replied as Renee walked off.

"Sam I've never seen you so outgoing." Newt said as they sat on the couches.

"Yeah well, I think having you has really boosted my confidence. I mean, I've won against Renee, I got what I wanted." Sam shrugged. "This is going to be an amazing year." She sat back as Newt chuckled to himself.

"You think so?" He asked.

"I know so." Sam replied, smiling.

* * *

**Aw...The End :)**


End file.
